


Please Just Don't Leave me

by wolfieray878



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, Insecure Kyan Reki, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki, Post-Episode: s01e09 We Were Special Back Then, Reconciliation, Sharing a Bed, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfieray878/pseuds/wolfieray878
Summary: Langa Can't lose Reki. He won't allow it to happen. He needs his best friend back even if that means just friends. Langa is determined to make up with Reki especially after seeing him at the tournament tonight.Post episode 9.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Please Just Don't Leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after episode 9 and needed to write it out to ease my heartbreak. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Langa was beyond worried. He was looking for Reki at S for a good half an hour. Reki was there, and the only reason would be to see Langa skate. It was proof that Reki didn't honestly care, as his attitude showed these days. However, how Reki acted towards him was not the reason he was so worried. After half an hour, he finally got the idea to ask if security had seen his best friend. The security guard known as Yuuma gave him a hesitant look when he asked.

"What is it?" Langa had asked. Yuuma let out a huge sigh.

"Yes, I did see him. You're his friend, right?"

"Yes, so you have seen him recently?" Yuuma gives a look to the other guard with him. The guard shrugs and nods hesitantly. "Okay, kid, listen, don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Langa just looks at Yuuma, more confused than anything. "Do. You. Understand?" Langa nodded urgently. This conversation was making him worried for Reki.  
"When someone hands in their pin, it usually means they can't be let back in." Langa's panic started to settle into his chest. Like the butterflies, he feels around Reki, but somehow it was more unsettling than what he is used to. Yuuma gives Langa a pitiful look and takes his arm. He drops what he assumes is Reki's S pin in his hand. Langa stared at it for a long moment before looking back up at the empathetic security guard. Yuuma just shook his head. "The look on his face just keeps replaying in my head, just so lost and hopeless." Yuuma looks as if he is thinking back on the scene for a minute before continuing. "I remember what he was like before when he came here. So happy and energetic. Seeing a kid like that just look so broken does not sit right with me. So as his friend, I am asking you to help him and bring him some hope into his life again." Langa nods sternly before driving off on his motorcycle. Heading in the direction of Reki's house at a dangerous speed.

Langa's panic just heightened the longer he drove. He did not care what speed he was going; he just needed to see his best friend. Not tomorrow morning; He needed to see Reki tonight. Langa made it relatively fast, considering the speed he was going. As soon as he parked, he headed over to Reki's window. 'I can't go through the front door. It's 2 am.' Langa spotted the open window to Reki's room and felt relief before some more anxiety settled along with all the panicked emotions he was feeling. 'He never leaves his window open. What if he isn't here?' Langa shook his head. He had to check just in case. He would spend the whole night looking for Reki just to get a chance to talk to him. Langa shook his overwhelming feelings off and climbed his way up. As he got to the window, he saw Reki in his room, alone in the dark, staring at his phone like it was his only lifeline. Sadness filled Langa as he saw how depressed Reki looked.

"R-Reki?" Langa asked, testing the waters. 'I don't want him to be angrier because I just showed up.' Reki jumped at the sudden voice. As soon as he processed that Langa was crouching in the entranceway of his window, he glared. "What do you want, Langa?" Reki cringed slightly as he came off harsher than he had intended. Langa cautiously and slowly sat on the window sill.  
"I-uh-um c-came to find you and uh-talk?" There was silence for what felt like forever to Langa before Reki spoke up. "You won against Joe. Shouldn't you be celebrating with Adam? You two seem to have a lot in common." Reki dragged out sarcastically. "I-I don't really care about that, especially right now." Reki scoffed. "Oh yeah, and why is that Langa? Come to rub in my face? Well, go brag to someone like Shadow or Miya. I don't necessarily want to see you right now." Langa felt as if his heart was breaking in half. "I didn't intend to-. I mean, I didn't want to-. "Langa was having a hard time explaining while stuttering over his words as he tried to get his thoughts out.

"Didn't want to what!? Didn't want to rub it in my face? Well, you did not have to since I was there. Just watching you was enough to rub it in my face. Or maybe you came to tell me to not come near you again, considering you made it to the big league with Adam." Reki whispered through clenched teeth.  
The statement just made Langa annoyed. He set himself into his room and walked over to Reki. "How could you even assume that, Reki? You're my friend, my best friend, and yes, I know I broke our promise, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. You're the first friend to ever actually understand me for who I am. The first person I became friends with here. You made me feel welcome when I was having a tough time. I joked about you were not making the move to Japan any easier. Still, you were the only reason I transitioned so well from Canada to Japan. And for you to say how you think I don't care about you? I have always had the most fun skating with you. I can only skate so well because of you. You taught me and built a board I could actually skate on. And I went and b-bro, well, nevermind. How could I not care about you? How could you even say that? Do you know how much I- How much I-"Langa started crying halfway through and started bawling by the end. Langa tried rubbing his eyes, but the tears just kept flowing out.

Reki was in shock. The blue-haired boy was in awe at the boy bawling his eyes out in front of him. Reki had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of and pulled him into his bed with him. Reki let Langa cry as he hugged him tightly. Langa continued crying on Reki's shoulder, but it seems like the embrace was making him cry even harder.  
After a while, Langa calmed down enough so Reki could only hear sniffles. Reki reached over his desk to grab the water resting on it. He lifted Langa up to sit. Reki handed him the glass and instructed him to drink. Langa obeyed and chugged the whole glass. "Do you need more water? You did just cry enough to fill a bucket." Langa shakes his head slowly. Reki chuckles a little at his friend's antics. Langa cocked his head to the side at the action. "Sorry dude, you're very- I don't know, what's the word… compliant right now after going on that rant earlier." Langa nods. "I was just so annoyed about what you were saying, especially since I couldn't get the words, I was thinking out properly." Reki sighed and pulled Langa back down onto the bed. Langa clumsily put the glass back on the desk. As he turns his attention back to Reki, he feels heat rise to his cheeks at how close they were. 'No, not now, think about getting him to forgive before anything else. He doesn't even like you like that.'

"Okay, talk." Langa focuses back on Reki. The confusion must have been evident on Langa's face because Reki continued. "I am giving you a chance to explain your thoughts without me rushing you out of anger and sadness." Langa nodded, relief flowing in. "Um, I will b-but um first, could you possibly tell me your um perspective?" Reki gave Langa a confused look, and Langa continued his train of thought. "Well, you haven't really said what you are feeling other than your disapproval on the whole tournament and Adam. I think there was something other than that I don't know. I just felt like there was, but maybe I'm wrong and-"Reki silenced him by bumping their heads hard.  
Both the boys squirmed around in pain. When the pain ceased, Langa ended up on his side, staring at Reki while still holding his forehead. Reki stared at the ceiling, looking as if deep in thought. After a minute, he spoke up.

"I don't just want to be your support, Langa."

Langa was now paying full attention to Reki. "I-I was feeling insecure about your progress. You improved so much so fast. At first, I was proud of you and amazed but… before I knew it, you had passed me and were way ahead of me in skill." Reki closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. Langa's hands wandered to Reki's wrist as if to say he's there for him. Reki opened his eyes and turned towards Langa. Reki let Langa's left hand lay on his forearm as he hesitantly took Langa's right hand in his own. Langa was surprised but not against the sudden holding of hands. "I heard what everyone was saying about you and how amazing you are. And then I heard what people said about me." Reki closed his eyes again. "Even our friends think I'm a nobody, so of course I-I started thinking I was out of your league as well. Started thinking I would just be holding you back if I stuck around." Langa squeezed Reki's hand, having heard enough.

"What are you talking about, Reki? You taught me how to skate. I never would have been able to skate without your help in the first place. I probably would have died with duck tapping my feet on the board because I wanted to feel like I was snowboarding once again in Canada." Reki's eyes softened, and he bumped his head against Langa's. Wanting to feel the warmth he was emitting. Langa didn't mind. As long as he was close to Reki, he could care less about what he was doing at that moment.

"Then why? Why did you break our promise?" Langa's heart clenched at the question. He had thought about it endlessly when Reki started distancing himself. Langa gulped because he was aware it was not a good excuse for breaking their promise in the first place. Langa squeezed Reki's forearm. "I don't like the answer myself, so I don't think you'll like it, Reki," Langa whispered. Langa had gotten so close to Reki again, seemingly almost to forgiveness. He did not want to give that up just yet. "Just tell me, and don't lie. I want to know the real reason."  
Langa looked into Reki's eyes. 'As if I could ever lie to you, Reki.' Langa was so tempted to confess all his feelings and the emotions right there to Reki. "I am competitive. I grew up in snowboarding and was competitive, so of course, that kind of transferred to something that I hold the same passion for. And I know it's not a good reason, and I know I messed up. But please, Reki, I-I can't lose you. I need you in my life. If you want me to, I will drop out of the tournament just please-"Langa's voice starts to crack again as he gets more emotional.  
"Please just don't leave me alone." Reki's heart ached, and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Reki moved forward and kissed Langa. Langa was shocked. So shocked that he couldn't move. After a moment of Langa being kissed, Reki pulled away. Looking as surprised as Langa. "Shit-I-sorry-I didn't-"Reki didn't get to finish his rambling due to Langa pulling him back in for another kiss. This time Reki was the shocked one but started kissing back after a moment. The mutual pining of months finally being let loose as the teenagers kissed all the worries each of them had away.  
Langa positioned his hands through Reki's hair, enjoying the feeling. The touch of Reki's hair made this feel real to him. After all, this could still be a very realistic dream. God only knows how many realistic dreams of Reki he's had over the last few months. Reki grabbed hold of Langa's shirt, trying to feel closer to Langa.  
It felt like fireworks were going off in the background. All the tension was easing as the couple continued to kiss. The stress from their fight and distance, as well as the uncertainty of their feelings, were just fading away. Nothing else mattered at this moment. They were in their own little bubble, making out. An expression of all their feelings, It fit. After all, the boys were both awful at feelings and communicating. However, they could tell what was on the other's mind now. The emotions that were seeping out of them were not being put into words like they should have been. But at least they were going into this kiss.

The urgency faded out, and the boys realized they had to eventually breathe. After catching their breath, they both started laughing. "Do you realize how much I wanted to do that? And for how long?" Langa looked at Reki lovingly. "I think I do now." Langa pulled him closer and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Reki gave Langa an odd look. "Do they do that a lot in Canada?" Langa's face dropped. "Did you not like it?" Langa worriedly asks. Reki smiled. "No, I liked it." Langa felt relieved and smiled back at his best friend. "Good." Langa paused for a moment before speaking his mind. "I love you, Kyan Reki." Reki looked surprised for a second before smiling once more. "I love you too, Hasegawa Langa." After basking in the warmth and comfort for a moment, Langa spoke. "We should um- actually talk." Reki nodded. 'We haven't talked enough lately, especially about what we are feeling.'

They talked about the events between them and everything they were feeling, including the events earlier that night. Reki laughed at how Langa thought he couldn't skate without the board made for him by Reki. Even freaking out at how Reki suggested he could just get it made by someone else.  
After an hour was up, they both started feeling drowsy. Langa texted his mom he was at Reki's, so she wouldn't worry. After all, she was known to stress. They both decided to talk about their relationship tomorrow morning. Content right now, just falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Oh, I totally forgot. I have your S pin." Langa mumbled into Reki's hair. "Just give it to me when we wake up," Reki muttered back into Langa's chest. All Langa and Reki cared about right now are feeling safe in each other warmth. Nothing else mattered to the pair.


End file.
